Días con amigos
by Angelique-Kaulitz
Summary: Por mucho tiempo, los momentos preciados como ese se habrían perdido, quizás era la hora de poder recuperarlos y guardarlos como invaluables memorias. "Izumi le sonrió, sin querer romper el ambiente que había entre ambos. No quería traer a colación temas tristes— Pero me agrada charlar contigo, Kouichi-kun. No tuvimos mucha oportunidad en el Digimundo..."
1. I

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

** Días con amigos**

**I**

—No entiendo porque te cuesta tanto esta materia —le susurró Kouichi, con una sonrisa divertida, después de entregarle una nueva hoja. Unos pequeños garabatos destacaban entre sus renglones— Aquí resuelves los ejercicios _muy bien_, Takuya.

El joven giró la cabeza y levantó el lápiz que rasgaba las hojas blancas y marcaba los números sobre el papel. Ya había terminado casi todo lo que le había pedido la profesora y podía permitirse un pequeño descanso. En la casa de su amigo predominaba la tranquilidad. Era acogedora, por decir algo. Siempre podía notar la calidez de las personas que habitaban allí. No era extraño sentirse tan a gusto en compañía de Kouichi después de haber puesto un pie en su casa.

Le había pedido a Kimura que le ayudase con matemáticas —no quería pedirle a Izumi, porque ella se burlaría ya que era muy buena en esa materia— y Minamoto no tenía la paciencia suficiente para explicarle. Junpei tampoco era muy paciente con él, en particular, y Tomoki ni siquiera era bueno en matemáticas. Sin contar que era más pequeño y no tendrían los mismos temas.

Kouji le comentó que Kouichi podría ayudarlo una vez y él no dudo en pedírselo. De ese modo, tan sencillo y simple, habían terminado reuniéndose cuando Takuya necesitaba un poco de ayuda en la materia.

También se encontraban para jugar al futbol pero Kouji, Tomoki y Junpei se incluían en ese programa. Izumi solía llevarlos de compras por Shibuya cuando le tocaba decidir un destino. Junpei y Tomoki apuntarían a cosas variadas siempre y cuando no se tratase de estudios.

Tenía muchas respuestas para él, considerando esa cuestión y se las daría, aprovechando que Kouji no estaba a la vista.

Pese a que era jueves, el joven Minamoto se quedaría en la casa de su madre a pasar la noche por algún motivo desconocido. Por ello, cuando Takuya llegó, no pudo evitar notar la sorpresa que tenían los ojos oscuros de su amigo. Claro, nunca antes habían coincidido los dos en el mismo lugar.

Pese a estar Kouji desde el comienzo, había podido prestarle atención a la explicación de Kouichi **—**lo cual consideró todo un logro**—** y había podido resolver los problemas que le habían propuesto en clase. Escuchó a los gemelos conversar de cosas triviales y se alegró de verlos juntos, porque sabía que no podían verse tanto como deseaban.

Quizás era porque en la casa de Tomoko y Kouichi no contaba con la irritante presencia de Shinya —que parecía elegir los momentos en los que estudiaba para proponerle algún juego nuevo en su videojuego— y tampoco Kouji que, realmente, tenía una habilidad especial para discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa. No es que fuesen diferentes, que lo eran, también era cierto que encontraron una especie de equilibrio entre esas discusiones que tenían.

Le dirigió una mirada a Kouichi en cuanto terminó de hacer las prácticas y, finalmente, sonrió.

—Eres un buen profesor —aseveró finalmente, extendiendo la hoja hacia su amigo, para que revisase los ejercicios que había concluido. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por lo fácil que se había vuelto resolver esas ecuaciones— En clase me aburro y mi profesora me odia, además.

Kouichi se rió entre dientes. Había revisado las notas de la carpeta que llevaba Kanbara a su escuela y entendía porque Takuya nunca tenía las explicaciones completas sobre lo que veía en períodos escolares. Lo cierto era que el muchacho dibujaba mucho durante las clases.

Con nostalgia, se percató de que la mayoría de los dibujos eran sobre Agnimon. Algunos intentos de dibujar a Vitramon también se apreciaban sobre el papel. O simplemente las reconocía por el símbolo de las llamas que había junto a todos los dibujos.

—No te llamaría tanto la atención si la escuchases de vez en cuando. O si copiases algo en vez de dibujar —señaló el mayor de los gemelos.

—¡Lo intento, Kouichi! —se exaltó, provocándole una sonrisa a su acompañante. Se cruzó de brazos, con aire ofendido—Es verdad... ¡No te rías!

Kimura negó con la cabeza.

La sonrisa aun marcada en sus labios cuando divisó una graciosa caricatura en la esquina inferior de la hoja. Eran tres figuras torpemente trazadas. Una con dos orejas, otra parecida a un cono y una tercera con alas de murciélago.

Sonrió —Neemon, Patamon y Bokomon.

Takuya parpadeó, sorprendido. Y, luego, miró el dibujo que Kouichi estaba observando. Era uno de los últimos que había hecho y se notaba en los torpes trazos que habían quedado plasmados en la hoja.

Definitivamente, dibujar no era lo suyo.

—Al menos, tú lo _entiendes_ —suspiró. Kouichi le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza —Shinya, mi hermano pequeño, pensó que eran unas deformes criaturas espaciales que vimos en una película hace un tiempo. No tienes idea de lo que piensa del Agnimon que dibujé el otro día…

Pese a sus palabras, Takuya sonreía.

No podía negar que su relación con su hermano pequeño había mejorado luego de sus aventuras en el Mundo Digital. Se había prometido ser un mejor hermano y estaba tratando de serlo. Nunca había sido fácil. Shinya era, fácilmente, la persona que más lo exasperaba —aun más que Kouji— pero era la persona a quien más defendía de cualquier cosa que amenazase con dañarlo.

—¿Le has hablado del Mundo Digital? —cuestionó Kouichi, con curiosidad.

—No —replicó Takuya, con rapidez—… Bueno, no _mucho_. Sé que me creería, se que quizás hasta confiaría en que sucedió pero… Aun es difícil pensar que… Ya no volveremos y…

La pequeña pausa interrumpió la charla. Pero el silencio no era incómodo en absoluto.

—Aunque no podamos verlos, ellos todavía existen—susurró el mayor de los gemelos, con una sonrisa—Que no nos necesiten quiere decir que las cosas están bien… Si tuviésemos que ir hacia allá…

Sin poder evitarlo, Kouichi frunció el ceño. Por momentos, la perspectiva de regresar al Mundo Digital quizás fuese tentadora. Volver a ver a Löwemon y KaiserLeomon era algo que ansiaba.

Sin embargo, si eso ocurriese implicaría que las cosas se torcieron en ese lugar. Que deberían volver a luchar.

—Significaría que hay problemas —concluyó Takuya, con una sonrisa triste— Sí, es cierto. Además, todavía estamos todos juntos…

De improviso, soltó una carcajada. Kouichi parpadeó, con una ligera sorpresa naciendo en sus ojos. No tenía idea de por qué su compañero estaba riéndose en ese momento.

—No es nada —Takuya declaró, aun sonriente. Parecía que había visto algo muy divertido por las expresión de su rostro— Es sólo que había pensado que estaría celoso de ti.

No creyó que se sentiría tan aliviado después de hablar, quizás era cierto que no podía mantener las cosas para sí mismo al final. Había pensado en ello después de una conversación que tuvo con Kouji, aunque nunca le había dado verdadera entidad hasta ese momento. Se preguntó por qué habría sido.

—¿_Celoso_ de mí? — El mayor de los gemelos parpadeó, confundido. Si le hubiese dicho que había un león detrás de él, no estaría _más_ sorprendido— _¿Por qué?_

Una de las preguntas más conocidas de la historia. A veces era muy fácil de responder, otras, muy complicada.

Sin embargo, para Takuya no era necesario meditarlo demasiado. También podía replicar ante esa cuestión. Era sincero y franco, generalmente. Además, sabía que podía hablar con libertad.

—Kouji es mi mejor amigo —declaró, fácilmente. No era una persona que anduviese con rodeos— Y pensé que tú… Bueno, ya sabes, que harías que _todo_ cambie… Lo gracioso es que no ocurrió. Supongo que es porque me caes _bien_.

Kouichi lo miró con una mueca graciosa cuando él no pudo evitar soltar otra risita divertida. Kimura negó con la cabeza y, luego, sonrió. —¿Debo decir _gracias_?

—No —Takuya sonrió— Creo que necesitaba decírtelo, de todos modos. _Izumi_ siempre me dice que no puedo guardarme cosas.

Kouichi ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, con curiosidad. A diferencia de Takuya, él no solía decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Además, _Izumi_ le había dicho que debía aprender a ser un poco más sincero con sus sentimientos.

—Yo también pensé eso.

Cuando Kanbara hizo un gesto de sorpresa, fue el turno de Kouichi para reírse de su expresión.

El mayor de los gemelos le tendió el las hojas de regreso a su dueño, mientras buscaba algunas palabras para expresar lo que quería decir. No estaba resultando fácil pero le debía a Takuya por su sinceridad.

—Estar celoso, de ti y Kouji —explicó, suavemente.

—¿Estás celoso de mí? —cuestionó Takuya, sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

Kouichi se encogió de hombros —No, _realmente_ —sonrió, con una pizca de diversión en el fondo de su mirada azul— Quizás porque _también_ me caes _bien_.

Takuya esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Por muy parecidos que fuesen los gemelos, le gustaba la idea de descubrir que no eran idénticos. Además, le resultaba agradable la perspectiva de que, con cada uno, tuviese una relación diferente.

Eran dos personas _distintas_, después de todo.

Kouichi era de ese tipo de personas que era bueno con cualquier desconocido, generalmente. Tenía sus _momentos_, claro, pero era difícil verlo siendo descortés con alguien. Y nunca querrías ponerte del lado contrario cuando se enfadaba.

Incluso sabía que era capaz de soportar muchas cosas y, simplemente salir adelante. Como si usase su dolor como motor. Un tipo de fuerza muy particular, muy impresionante a veces.

Lo único que Kouichi necesitaba era _creer_ que merecía pasar por cosas buenas.

—Entonces, supongo que es gracioso que hayamos temido lo mismo —concluyó Kanbara.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta principal se abrió y Kouichi le sonrió a los recién llegados. Takuya no pudo evitar copiar el gesto en sus facciones. La primera era Tomoko Kimura y el segundo, ni más ni menos que Kouji. No podía evitar sentirse alegre ante la presencia de la madre de los gemelos, había algo muy especial alrededor de ella. Kouji era tímido en torno a su madre, pero siempre sonreía.

Era bueno ver que estaban intentando recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido.

Después de que se quedaron solos en la casa, Kouichi le explicó que estaba tratando, lentamente, que ambos pudiesen tener actividades juntos.

—Se nos hizo tarde —fue lo primero que dijo Tomoko al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Parecía disculparse—, deja las cosas en la mesa, cariño —murmuró a su hijo menor. Luego, le sonrió a su joven invitado—… ¿quieres quedarte a cenar, Takuya-kun?

—Mi padre pasará por mí, Kimura-san —sonrió, tímidamente. Había una extraña calidez en la mirada oscura de Tomoko. No era similar a la mirada de sus amigos, era más suave y más dulce— No se preocupe.

Su padre le dijo que iría a buscarlo cuando regresase a casa, después de trabajar. Probablemente, no tardaría mucho.

Kouji bajó la mirada hacia las hojas que habían quedado en la mesa después de dejar las cosas. Pasó uno de sus dedos en la esquina inferior de una de las hojas ya que encontró los garabatos que allí estaban. Adivinó que pretendían ser las figuras de los tres digimon que los acompañaron de forma permanente. Dos desde el comienzo y un tercero que se agregó después. No pudo evitar una sonrisa inconciente.

No podía evitar insistir en un tema particular al ver los trazos que conformaban los pequeños dibujos —Tendrías que pedirle a Kouichi que te diese clases de dibujo, también.

El mayor de los gemelos se ruborizó de forma inmediata.

Tomoko se sonrió mientras comenzaba a guardar los recados que había traído del mercado. Algunas cosas se las llevó consigo, antes de regresar en busca de otras. Kouji se ofreció a ayudarla pero ella le pidió que no se molestase en hacerlo. Él no podía negarle nada.

—¿_Dibujas_? —dudó Takuya, sorprendido.

Kouichi asintió, suavemente. Su hermano menor le había dicho que sus dibujos eran buenos, aunque a él no le gustaba especialmente dejar que otros los criticasen.

Lo había permitido con Kouji porque, bueno, era… _Kouji_.

—Le gusta más que los _deportes_ —comentó Minamoto, en voz baja.

Una de sus grandes diferencias, quizás. Kouji prefería más las actividades físicas. Las artes marciales, por ejemplo. Su padre le había comprado una guitarra cuando era más pequeño pero, sin duda, no era lo suyo. Las cosas artísticas eran algo de su hermano.

—Tendrás que mostrarnos alguna vez —aseveró Takuya. Cuando era niño quería dibujar cómics, a Junpei también le agradaría ver cosas de ese estilo.

—Iré a preparar la cena —avisó Tomoko, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta— Takuya-kun, avísame cuando venga tu padre, por favor.

—Sí, Kimura-san —aun no se atrevía a llamarla de otra forma.

—Te ayudaré, mamá —Kouichi declaró, sin pensar.

—No, cariño. No te molestes…

Pero era imposible hacer que Kouichi desistiese de algo cuando se lo proponía. El mayor de los gemelos ya se había marchado hacia la cocina.

Tomoko soltó un suspiro que hizo eco del de Kouji y Takuya no pudo evitar sonreír. Esos dos se parecían mucho más de lo que parecían percibir. Él lo encontraba divertido.

—_Acéptalo_ amigo —declaró Kanbara cuando la mujer los dejó solos, siguiendo los pasos del mayor de sus hijos— Tú nunca podrías ayudarla en la _cocina_. Tardé horas en quitarme el sabor de la lengua.

—Tú tampoco podrías ayudar, ¿sabes?—replicó Minamoto, finalmente. Enarcó una ceja— Tus hamburguesas pueden ser _tóxicas_.

Tardaron apenas unos segundos en enfrascarse en una nueva discusión. Terminaron riéndose cuando Takuya ni siquiera podía recordar el motivo por el que estaban enfrentándose en, primer lugar.

Solía suceder de ese modo, así que ninguno de los dos se sorprendió.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre allí? —dudó Tomoko, con curiosidad. Se había asomado hacia el lugar donde estaba su hijo menor con su amigo. Podía escuchar sus voces desde la cocina.

—_Ignóralos_, es lo que yo hago —Kouichi sonrió, mientras terminaba la preparación que su madre había iniciado— Es una suerte que ninguno de los dos se haya ofrecido a ayudarnos. Tienes que asegurarte de mantenerlos lejos de la comida. Izumi-chan me ha dicho que es lo más _saludable_.

Tomoko soltó una pequeña risita. —Son buenos amigos.

—Sí, lo son.

Se acercó hacia su hijo mayor y le acarició el cabello, con suavidad —Tú no deberías preocuparte tanto, hijo mío.

Kouichi levantó la mirada y le sonrió, con ligera diversión —Supongo que podría decir lo mismo. Pero, ya sabes, ninguno de los dos nos haremos caso.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Kouji y Takuya se presentaron en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Podemos ayudar en algo? —dudó Minamoto.

Kouichi miró a su hermano con las cejas levantadas. Su madre soltó otra risita.

—Pueden venir con nosotros, cariño —replicó la mujer— ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte, Takuya-kun?

—No puedo. Me encantaría ayudar, sin embargo.

El mayor de los gemelos negó con la cabeza —Quizás alguno _podría_ mezclar la salsa —murmuró, divertido— _Eso no nos matará._

—¡Kouichi!

—¿Quieres apostar? —desafió a Takuya.

Kanbara enarcó una ceja y caminó, con pasos decididos hacia donde se encontraba Kimura, que sostenía una pequeña cazuela. Kouji contuvo una pequeña risa cuando su amigo se quejó sobre quemarse.

—Pensé que el fuego era lo tuyo —susurró Kouichi.

Minamoto parpadeó en dirección a su hermano. Siempre era curioso cuando sus pensamientos eran similares.

Bufó, mientras se acercaba hacia ellos —No te sorprendas, Nisan. Sabes que él habla mucho sin razones verdaderas...

La discusión se hubiese desatado si un sonido no hubiese interrumpido sus palabras. Takuya lo reconoció al instante.

Había sido el teléfono de su madre antes de viajar al Mundo Digital pero después de que, para su cumpleaños le pidió que se lo dejase, le pertenecía y nunca se separaba de él. Por supuesto, ninguno de sus padres había entendido su deseo de conservar el móvil antiguo y no comprarse uno nuevo.

Él no tenía explicación alguna para ello. Ninguna que ellos pudiesen comprender sin saber la verdad, de hecho.

—¡Hola, papá! —saludó, después de reconocer el número. La voz de su padre le devolvió el saludo— Sí, de acuerdo. No, sigo en casa de Kouichi… ¿quieres la dirección? No, no es que piense que eres despistado… Es sólo que… No, yo no he dicho eso… Papá…

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada divertida y Tomoko sonrió, verdaderamente alegre. Por mucho tiempo había pensado que momentos preciados como ese se habrían perdido en días pasados. Ella estaba feliz de ver que sus hijos estaban con ella, que estaban juntos de nuevo y estaba aun más feliz sabiendo que aun quedaban muchas cosas maravillosas que vivir.

Parecía que, al final, todo había valido la pena.

**(***)**

* * *

**N/A: **Esto es simplemente un poco de mi _headcanon_ respecto a los vínculos de los chicos de Frontier. Como se ve apenas como es el vínculo que forma Kouichi con el resto de los chicos (excepto Kouji, claro), me gustaba la idea de explorar ese concepto. Pienso que se llevaría bien con sus compañeros de aventuras.

Takuya es una persona extrovertida y agradable, así que pienso que no sería difícil que existiese una relación amigable entre ellos.


	2. II

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Días con amigos**

**II**

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, concentrándose en la suave brisa que llenaba el aire matutino. Durante unas semanas que —a sus ojos habían sido eternas— había estado atado a supervisiones de los médicos y sacudido por la preocupación de su madre. Ese momento era una especie de alivio en medio de ese caos que se había vuelto su día a día por _aquel_ accidente. Tenía que reconocer que la estancia en el hospital le había resultado insoportable pese a que sólo había estado en observación médica menos de seis días. No le gustaban los hospitales. Nunca le habían gustado pero le molestaban, especialmente, desde que su abuela había fallecido. Aun podía recordar el aroma que invadía los pasillos, los sonidos nocturnos que hablaban de aparatos y que, también, significaban que alguien seguía con vida. Su compañero de habitación era un ejemplo triste, si lo pensaba. Estaba dormido pero no sabían si realmente volvería a despertar. Si estaba despierto, probablemente le rompería el corazón ver a sus visitantes. Una mujer, especialmente, que se sentaba a su lado durante horas y sujetaba su mano. Tan _doloroso_…

Como la sensación conciente de estar dividido entre _dos mundos_.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de que esos pensamientos se aferrasen a su tranquilidad y la volviesen un torbellino sin retorno.

Sus ojos se pasearon por los alrededores, mientras recordaba que su abuela le decía que le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas. Que, por eso, a veces se hacia daño. Contempló largamente el reloj de la estación antes de salir de las instalaciones. No había tan poca gente como el esperaba a esa hora temprana pero reconocía que la estación de Shibuya jamás estaba desierta. Habría sido tonto esperar lo contrario. Sus amigos habían propuesto reunirse en ese lugar por motivos _sentimentales_ y el parque más cercano parecía una buena opción para esperar sin molestar a los viajeros.

Era temprano, sí, pero habían acordado reunirse por la mañana para poder pasar el máximo tiempo, juntos.

Podía haber transcurrido menos de una semana desde la última vez que se habían reunido todos pero luego de haber pasado tanto juntos en el Mundo Digital, era extraño no verlos por demasiado tiempo. Se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a esos rostros.

No solía ser madrugador, porque se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, pero había hecho una excepción por ese día. Estaba seguro que volvería a hacerlo sí elegían ese horario para reunirse, pero no le molestaba. Tal vez debería intentar cambiar sus horarios de sueños otra vez, aunque creía que sería inútil. Su abuela comentaba, a menudo, que él era un ser _nocturno_. Que funcionaba mejor cuando el sol era reemplazado por la luna y las estrellas. Supuso, en algún punto, que tenía razón. _Como siempre_. Porque Tsubame Kimura era una mujer sabia y sus palabras encerraban grandes enseñanzas... la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kouichi suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para contemplar el cielo azul. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo iba a ser _doloroso_ recordarla.

—¿Llegas siempre _temprano_ o sólo estabas _ansioso_ por vernos? —una voz preguntó.

Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa suave adornando sus labios. Lo primero que vio fue un largo cabello rubio y unos chispeantes ojos claros. La dueña de la voz le dirigía una mirada divertida mientras le bloqueaba la luz del sol.

—No te oí llegar, Izumi-chan. Buenos días.

La rubia soltó una risita divertida —Claro que no. Estabas muy concentrado en _tus_ pensamientos. A propósito, no quise interrumpir…

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Ella rió. Sus manos se afirmaron en sus caderas—Yo estaba dando vueltas por aquí, para perder tiempo. Los chicos iban a mandarme un mensaje para cuando llegasen, así que también estaba esperando eso. Y, luego, te vi. ¿No te escondías, verdad?

Sonrió —No. Vine antes y aquí es _tranquilo_. Iba a volver a la estación para encontrarlos, más tarde.

Con una sonrisa amplia, Izumi se sentó a su lado en el banco de madera que él había encontrado en medio del parque, algunos minutos antes. Los caminantes seguían su rumbo, sin perder el tiempo ni prestarles atención, y las nubes en el cielo se movían lentamente sin destino preciso.

—¿Cómo has estado, Kouichi-kun? —Orimoto preguntó, después de respirar la tranquilidad que irradiaba todo aquel lugar.

La última vez que había sabido algo del joven Kimura había sido gracias a Kouji, aunque tampoco fue demasiado lo que pudo rescatar. Fue después de que ambos gemelos se hubiesen presentado con sus respectivos padres. Y de eso habían pasado unos cuantos días. Sólo sabía que las cosas entre sus familiares aun no estaban completamente bien. Realmente, quería corregir esa incertidumbre. Con Takuya, Junpei y Tomoki estaba más comunicada. De hecho, los cuatro habían arreglado esa reunión para distraer a los hermanos. Izumi sospechaba que para ninguno de ellos, la situación era fácil.

Kouichi ladeó el rostro, para mirarla con curiosidad, antes de darle una respuesta. Su expresión adoptó un aire ligeramente pensativo. Estaba meditando sobre que decirle, ella notó.

—Estoy bien —fue la réplica que obtuvo a su pregunta y no le sorprendió—. Aunque no quiero hablar de _mis_ padres, Izumi-chan.

Al menos, era _sincero_.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Kouichi parpadeó ligeramente, confundido por la pregunta, y luego frunció los labios. —Sobre cualquier cosa que _no_ sean mis padres —afirmó él—. _Cualquier_ cosa.

Ella se rió, sin poder evitarlo —Entonces hablaremos de —entrelazó los dedos y estiró los brazos, buscando algo que proponer—... ¿Cual es tú color favorito? ¿No es el _negro_, verdad?

Le robó una pequeña risita y se sintió mucho mejor.

Por alguna razón, desde que lo había conocido, sentía una extraña simpatía por ese chico. Tal vez era a causa de todo lo que había pasado, o por lo frágil que se veía cuando lo vio por primera vez. Era alguien complejo, sin duda. Porque ese mismo niño que parecía huir de su hermano y consumirse en la pena, había enfrentado a su enemigo sin miedo alguno cuando todos habían caído. Y dos veces.

—No es el negro ni tampoco el gris. El verde —afirmó él, con un deje de diversión escondido en su voz. Ella no pudo evitar agendar el detalle en su mente—. ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

Era más fácil de tratar que Kouji, Izumi sonrió. Lo había notado en el Mundo Digital pero era bueno asegurarse de que las cosas no habían cambiado. Las cosas en ese momento habían sido más complicadas. Todos estaban en la lucha para poder salvar sus vidas y los mundos que defendían. Realmente, _estaban_ obligados a relacionarse unos con otros.

Por eso, le gustaba asegurarse de que —pasado y superado aquello— la amistad que los había unido... Siguiese intacta. Que no se _diluyese_. Cuando viajó de Italia a Japón, había perdido contacto con muchas personas. Sus amigos más cercanos seguían enviandoles mail y demás. Valoraba cada uno de ellos, porque lo escribían para recordarla.

No le gustaría perder a esos amigos que le habían enseñado tanto.

—Suele cambiar, supongo —respondió, moviendo sus pies— Me gustan muchos colores y no sé sí podría elegir uno. Hoy, el _lila_ —una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su cuello y él pudo notar que había un pequeño colgante del color mencionado. Tenía forma de hada. Izumi le devolvió la mirada mientras le enseñaba mejor aquel objeto—. Cuando lo vi, el otro día, pensé en Fairymon y que lo quería. Fue triste cuando, al regresar a la tienda, me dijeron que lo habían vendido. Junpei me lo regaló al día siguiente… Él había estado conmigo, ¿no te lo mencioné, cierto? —soltó un suspiro suave—. A veces no sé que hacer con él.

Kouichi sabía a que se refería. Pero no tenía una buena respuesta para darle. Carecía de experiencia para darle consejos al respecto. Aunque su abuela solía decirle que, a veces, palabras simples sirven más que cualquier discurso. Su querida abuela le hacía tanta falta.

—Junpei sólo está mostrando sus sentimientos hacia ti. Lo único que puedes hacer es _aceptarlos_, no es tú obligación _corresponderlos_.

Izumi Orimoto lo miró con la sorpresa encendida en sus ojos claros. No había esperado que le dijese algo. Al contrario, casi se había arrepentido por hacer mención a ese tema particular.

Para nadie era un secreto que Junpei tenía interés en su persona.

—Cuando me mira, a veces, me siento perdida y extraña. No me gusta pensar que puedo lastimarlo —confesó, sin poder reprimirse, aliviada por haber podido compartir sus pensamientos.

—Sólo tienes que ser _sincera_ con él. Lo apreciará más que tu silencio.

Izumi sonrió. Hacia tiempo que necesitaba poder decirle a alguien lo que sentía pero sus amigos más cercanos eran esos chicos tan únicos con los que había vivido más que aventuras. Pero no tenía, hasta el momento, un oído _comprensivo_.

No se animaba a exteriorizar sus ideas con Kouji. El joven Minamoto hablaba poco y ella no quería perturbar la paz que él siempre traía consigo. Le gustaría poder hablar más con él. Tampoco podía decirle a Tomoki. El más pequeño, el más inocente. No querría agobiarlo con sus sensaciones ni dejarlo en una situación probablemente incómoda. Y Takuya... Sintió, de pronto, su cara arder.

_Ahora me gustas más._

Ignoró el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas. _No_, Takuya no era una opción. Definitivamente, _no_.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad, finalmente. Su acompañante la miró, con sorpresa—. Por escucharme. Lo _necesitaba_.

Él le dio una sonrisa sincera, está vez. Tampoco hizo alusión a su rubor —No hay problema. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Por primera vez, desde que se habían conocido Izumi sintió que Kouichi la consideraba su amiga de verdad. Y se sintió muy contenta por ese hecho. Al fin había podido avanzar un poco más en su truncada relación. No podía decir que había sido fácil llegar a él, pero tampoco había tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo del todo. Habían pasado por mucho pero nunca platicaron como es debido. Desde que regresaron del Digimundo, se había propuesto cambiar eso. Iba a lograr que él fuese su amigo.

Empezaba a saborear la victoria.

—¿Y tú sueles llegar temprano o estabas muy ansiosa por vernos? —indagó.

—La _segunda_ —rió Izumi, divertida y agradecida por su repentino cambio de tema. Le daba la impresión que él sabía que ella quería abandonar la última cuestión— ¿Y tú? No me has respondido.

—Un poco de las dos —Kouichi sonrió, con una confianza que ella comenzaba a conocer—. Vivo lejos y quería llegar a tiempo. Pero también quería verlos a todos y salir un poco de casa. No me gustar estar allí, solo...

Su tono de voz bajó imperceptiblemente de nivel.

Siempre, desde que lo había visto la primera vez, a Izumi le dio la impresión que había sido testigo de muchos momentos amargos. Y por eso veía esa extraña melancolía en su mirada. Se había propuesto cambiar eso. Después de todo, en su aventura ella había aprendido a disfrutar más del día a día, sin preocuparse por cosas que antes le resultaban trascendentales.

Una de las pequeñas cosas que habían cambiado para ella, desde su viaje al Mundo Digital.

—Yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí. Pensé en venir antes pero no esperaba encontrarte —le sonrió, sin querer romper el ambiente que había entre ambos. No quería traer a colación temas tristes— pero me agrada charlar contigo, Kouichi-kun. No tuvimos mucha oportunidad en el Digimundo.

—Es cierto —él aseguró. Una extraña sonrisa curvó sus labios y la miró, con una chispa de diversión— Ustedes se preocuparon mucho por dejarme tiempo con Kouji.

Izumi lo miró con una sonrisa amplia. No disimuló su satisfacción por aquello aunque tampoco la sorpresa de que él le revelase sus sospechas —¿Éramos _tan_ obvios?

Kouichi se encogió de hombros en un gesto que le recordó a su hermano. Eran más parecidos de lo que debería ser. A veces le causaba gracia el saberlos gemelos —Kouji y yo lo notamos —le comentó él—, tengo que agradecerles, por eso.

—Por nada —ella rió suavemente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. En el cielo, las nubes se deslizaban con suavidad y la joven se concentró en el algodón inmaculado que contrastaba contra el azul.

—¿Sabes? Anoche soñé que _volaba_. Era un sueño lleno de color. Dicen que hay sueños en blanco y negro pero yo siempre sueño en color, o es lo que recuerdo. Creo que era Fairymon —no pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia que llenaba su pecho— Es curioso. Al principio me preguntaba por qué nos habían elegido los espíritus… Quiero decir, ¿por qué nos eligieron específicamente?

Después de haber pasado un tiempo con los chicos, podía decir que era por afinidad. Al menos, en su caso.

Repentinamente, tenía la necesidad de decir algo más —Si hubiese podido elegir, igual hubiese elegido los poderes del viento —Kouichi la miró, con curiosidad—... Es que siempre me ha gustado la idea de _volar_...

Kouichi consideró la idea como si nunca la hubiese planteado —Me gustan los leones pero lo más parecido que tuve fue un gato negro llamado Miu —comentó, entre risas. Luego, se encogió de hombros—. No sé si habría elegido los espiritus de la oscuridad al principio… Puedo decirte que no me arrepiento pero… jamás pensé en ello, realmente.

A Izumi no le sorprendía, él no había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar al respecto —A mí me gustaban las hadas también. Al menos, de niña. Debe ser algún tipo de señal.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Lo echas de menos, entonces? _Volar_ y esas cosas.

Izumi asintió, con total seguridad. La expresión reflejaba nostalgia ante el recuerdo de Shutumon y Fairymon —_Sí_. Creo que me había acostumbrado mucho a ser un digimon. Es gracioso, pero creo que no le di la importancia que debería a lo ocurrido en ese momento… A veces me despierto y busco mi D-scan.

Compartieron una sonrisa. Él pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar —Yo echo de menos sus voces.

Parpadeó en dirección al muchacho que la acompañaba. —¿Nuestras _voces_?

—_Sé_ que suena raro. Pero en mi casa somos muy silenciosos. Cuando vivía mi abuela ella se encargaba de poner algo de su música favorita. Cosas antiguas en general —él sonrió con algo demasiado parecido a la tristeza—, pero mamá llega tarde y yo me entretengo leyendo más que escuchando música.

Kouichi movió sus pies, ligeramente incómodo, al hablar. Sus ojos se habían concentrado en el suelo que estaba debajo de ellos con fijeza inmediata. No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Eran de esas cosas que solía guardarse para sí mismo y no compartir con muchas personas. Con casi nadie, de hecho. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de haber roto la armonía con la que contaban hasta ese preciso instante.

Izumi suspiró, con tristeza. Ella no había perdido a nadie realmente directo. Nadie verdaderamente cercano. No podía entender como se sentía con esa pérdida tan grande como la que había sufrido antes de sus aventuras.

Bajó la voz hasta que fue apenas audible —La echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de Kouichi para suspirar —_Mucho_.

Ella no había esperado realmente una respuesta, pero contuvo la alegría al notar lo que implicaba. —¿Quieres hablarme de ella? —dudó, vacilante un pequeño minuto después— Sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero quizás te haga sentir mejor. _Puedes_ confiar en mí.

Tenía la idea que también era importante hablar de los problemas que los involucraban. Además de todo lo demás, por supuesto.

Por eso, entre otras cosas, tenían calculado que distraerían a los gemelos de todo lo ocurrido. Takuya había hablado con Kouji y, pese a que no había develado demasiado, Kanbara dijo que lo notó extraño.

Cuando hablaron decidieron que salir juntos era muy buena opción.

Era imprescindible disfrutar del tiempo que disponían juntos, disfrutar del tiempo compartido y ayudarse en lo que necesitaban.

Kouichi se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, como meditando sobre que responder —Ella era —buscó las palabras con cuidado. Izumi esperó —... _Alegre_. Nos decía siempre a mi madre y a mí que era mejor reír que llorar —sonrió y se concentró en el firmamento con una naturalidad que parecía estudiada—, le gustaba mucho contar cosas pero creo que no hablaba realmente mucho de sí misma.

Izumi no pudo evitar encontrar una similitud. ¿No había oído a Kouichi hablar mucho de cosas vagas y decir más bien poco de sí mismo? No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, eso era cierto.

—… También cocinaba muy bien, mamá no lo hace tanto... En casa, generalmente, yo lo hago porque estoy…

Ella hizo un gesto para que se detuviera —Espera. _Tú…_ ¿cocinas? —cuestionó, sin poder reprimir la pregunta espontánea. Asintió— _¿de verdad?_

Kouichi se encogió de hombros. Parecía avergonzado por la intriga que ella mostraba —Algo, _sí_. No soy un experto pero...

Orimoto rompió a reír, para sorpresa del joven —Tienes que enseñarle a Kouji. Tú hermano es incapaz de preparar una _hamburguesa_ decente. Coincidirás conmigo en que eso _no_ es precisamente una ciencia.

—¿Una hamburguesa? —dudó él, contagiándose de su sonrisa.

Asintió, reanimada. Tampoco iba a presionar a Kouichi para hablar. Notaba cuanto le costaba hacerlo, en realidad. Apreciaba _muchísimo_ que lo hubiese intentado.

—Tuvimos que preparar una vez. Tomoki descubrió una receta muy buena. Kouji y Takuya competían por ver quién _intoxicaba_ a Bokomon y Neemon.

Kouichi sonrió más ampliamente. Era divertido encontrar cosas nuevas de sus amigos y de su hermano —Entonces mi hermano no sabe cocinar…

Ella hizo un asentimiento de confirmación —A mi me gusta. No soy una experta. Preparo pizzas y pastas, realmente. Y postres. Me encantan... Me gusta especialmente el _tiramisú_. La próxima vez que lo prepare, debo invitarlos a casa a que lo prueben. Seguro no podrán resistirse. Es delicioso y…

Su compañero abrió los labios para decir algo pero una voz familiar resonó en el parque.

—¡Izumi-_oneechan!_ ¡Kouichi-_oniichan_!

Ambos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo, y cuatro rostros conocidos se presentaron a la distancia. Un niño pequeño con un gran sombrero naranja le hacia gestos con la mano y, detrás de él, un joven de cabello castaño corto los saludaba. Eran Junpei y Tomoki quienes encabezaban la pequeña comitiva. Pero estaban Takuya y Kouji también. El primero con sus infaltables gafas cuadradas y el segundo con su pañuelo azul y tintes cafés.

—¡Los encontramos! —Takuya festejó. La carrera le había quitado un poco de aire pero con ella había dejado rezagados a los otros tres. Miró a Minamoto con una sonrisa burlona —¿Ves? Te dije que los hallaría.

Kouji frunció el ceño pero devolvió el gesto, irónico —Quien los halló fue Tomoki. Tú nos tuviste dando _vueltas_.

—Llevamos buscándolos _algún_ tiempo —explicó Tomoki, cuando recuperó el aire perdido.

—Estuvimos _aquí_ todo el tiempo —replicó la rubia, mientras se preguntaba porque su teléfono no había dado aviso de ningún mensaje—, _esperándolos_ a ustedes.

No quería que le reclamasen por llegar tarde.

—Te enviamos un mensaje —Junpei remarcó, con los brazos cruzados alrededor del pecho— ¿No tienes tu celular contigo?

—Pues no llegó ningún mensaje, Junpei —discutió la joven, con los brazos en jarras. Ni siquiera buscó el aparato en sus bolsillos. No le gustaba que le hablasen en ese tono. —Ya estamos todos juntos, ¿no? _Eso_ es lo que importa. Además, ¿no tienen modales? Tienen la obligación de saludarnos ya que nosotros estabamos aquí primero.

—Perdimos tiempo _valioso_ buscándolos —protestó Shibayama. Ya no sonaba muy molesto, sin embargo. Izumi siempre conseguía que su irritación se disperara.

—Estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo —insistió la rubia, después de que todos intercambiasen saludos— Pareces un niño, Junpei —la joven se levantó rápidamente del asiento y le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo al aludido, con aire risueño —bien, ya que estamos todos... ¿por que no damos un paseo? Quiero tomar un helado.

—¡Yo te invito Izumi-chan! —Junpei se señaló así mismo, con entusiasmo. Había olvidado toda la discusión previa— ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito?

—¿Por qué mejor no pagas por todos, Junpei? —Takuya se mofó.

Cuando ellos se enfrascaron en una discusión, Kouichi contuvo una risita. Tenía que concederles algo a esos chicos. Eran tesoros invaluables. Y sorprendentes.

Nunca había sido una persona realmente sociable pero a sus amigos más cercanos los valoraba muchísimo.

Maki y Taisuke eran de esas personas que nunca podría encontrar dos veces, compañeros de juegos en la infancia perdida. Ellos se habían mostrado celosos cuando les platicó de Kouji y los demás. No podía describir con palabras sus reacciones al saber de su hermano gemelo. Les tuvo que dar grandes explicaciones cuando se encontraron con sus compañeros de aventuras en el mundo digital.

—¿Por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones que abrieron el otro día? —Tomoki cuestionó, casualmente— Katsuharu, Teppei y los otros niños me dijeron que iban a pasar por allí.

—¡Qué buena idea! —Izumi animó, aunque el tono de su voz la delataba— Estoy segura de que querrán saber como terminó todo en el Mundo Digital.

—Prometí que les contaríamos cuando _hablé con ellos_ —musitó el más joven.

—Entonces —Takuya tomó la palabra, interrumpiendo cualquier dialogo— Vamos, amigos. ¡Al nuevo parque de diversiones!

Comenzó a caminar con gesto decidido, señalando con un ánimo que era contagioso y emanaba de él por todos los poros. Tres de sus compañeros los siguieron sin vacilar en absoluto, charlando animadamente sobre las atracciones que querían visitar. Kouji negó con una sonrisa mientras que Kouichi parpadeaba al ver el entusiasmo de todos sus compañeros.

Kouji y Kouichi intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—¿Hablaban del parque _Okashī_? —cuestionó el mayor de los gemelos. Habían realizado una inauguración un par de semanas antes. No estaba muy lejos de allí, o, al menos, eso tenía entendido el joven Kimura.

—Eso creo —Kouji replicó. Una sonrisa divertida le curvaba los labios —Al parecer su plan _consistía_ en llevarnos hacia allí para distraernos —Kouichi lo miró, curioso, aunque hizo un pequeño gesto de comprensión.

—¿Deberíamos decirles que están _caminando _en dirección equivocada? —cuestionó Kouichi, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento que dijese que pretendía hacer eso.

Minamoto sonrió, divertido —Mejor no destruir su entusiasmo. Esperemos que se den cuenta por sí solos.

Los dos se sumergieron en un tranquilo silencio mientras contemplaban el andar de Takuya, Izumi, Junpei y Tomoki. Sus amigos parecían no prestarles atención, sus siluetas alejándose eran cada vez más fácil de perder entre la multitud y sus voces se entremezclaban con los sonidos de los alrededores.

—Parece que aun no nos echan en falta...

Kouji aprovechó la ausencia de un oído ajeno para hablar con calma. —Kouichi…

El joven miró a su gemelo ante el llamado de su nombre. El menor no lo miraba sino que había desviado el rostro hacia cualquier otra parte, algo que hacia cada vez que se sentía incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo está, _mamá_?

Kimura sonrió. Kouji y su madre apenas y se habían visto un par de veces pero las cosas entre ellos aun necesitaban normalizarse. A él le había bastado con ser testigo del reencuentro entre ellos. Tenían que encontrar la forma de relacionarse. Él sabía que llevaría tiempo.

—_Bien_. Estaba _contenta_ de que hoy nos encontremos. Me ha preguntado mucho por ti ¿sabes?

Kouji evitó devolverle la mirada. Sus mejillas se habían encendido por su declaración. A Kouichi le divertía lo tímido que podía ser.

Había pasado menos de una semana desde que enfrentaron a sus padres. Con Tomoko las cosas habían sido bastante tranquilas. Su madre había estado sorprendida por lo sucedido pero la emoción del encuentro había borrado parte de esa melancolía que Kouichi siempre había percibido en el fondo de sus ojos. Les había pedido explicaciones y él fue el encargado de darselas. Después de todo, encontrar a su gemelo había sido cosa suya.

Con Kousei… Bueno, las cosas no habían ido _tan_ bien como con la autora de sus días. Aunque tampoco estaban todo lo _mal_ que Kouichi había esperado.

—Satomi quiere conocerte —comentó Minamoto, finalmente.

—_¿C-conocerme?_ —dudó, sorprendido.

Kouji se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, le devolvió la mirada, con firmeza —Ella le preguntó a papá por ti, después de que... _discutí_ con él. Yo, bueno, los escuché conversar después de que hablamos —hizo una pausa, estudiando el rostro de su hermano mayor para descubrir que era lo que pensaba—... Técnicamente, dijo, ella es _nuestra_ madrastra. Y por eso quería conocerte.

Kouichi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el último comentario.

Interiormente, se alegraba de saber aquello. Había tenido miedo de que Satomi lo viese como alguien que quería destruir a su familia. Realmente, tenía miedo que todos en la familia Minamoto hayan tenido la impresión de que él deseaba perturbar la paz que —al menos en su perspectiva— gozaban. Cuando habló con Kouji descubrió que no todo era _tan_ perfecto como él imaginaba.

—Me gustaría conocerla —replicó, sincero. Su hermano la apreciaba mucho y con lo díficil que era lograr eso, Kouichi tenía un respeto muy alto por la mujer en cuestión.

Kouji no pudo evitar la sonrisa inmediata que curvó sus labios.

Hacia no mucho tiempo que había terminado por aceptar a Satomi en su vida, sin más reproches ni desaires que podían causarle daño. Entendió que la apreciaba, que no encontraría reemplazo para ella, que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. Pero aun estaban aprendiendo a formar una familia. No estaba siendo demasiado fácil, si debía decirlo. Lo importante era que lo intentaban.

Quería que Kouichi formase parte de eso, lo _necesitaba_.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! —La voz de Takuya alertó del regreso de sus amigos. El joven Kanbara corría hacia ellos, seguido por sus otros compañeros— ¿Por qué se quedaron _atrás_?

—Queríamos _ver_ si ustedes sabían a donde se dirigían.

—¡Al parque de diversiones Okashi, por supuesto!

—¿Y _sabes_ para donde ir, cierto? —Minamoto insistió. Señaló la dirección contraria a la que Takuya había indicado previamente— Es para el lado norte, Kanbara.

Izumi llevó sus manos a las caderas y golpeó el suelo con el pie un par de veces —¿A dónde nos estabas _llevando_, Kanbara Takuya?

El muchacho vaciló mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, distraídamente —Pues... Pensé que era la dirección correcta.

Orimoto rodó los ojos —¿No has aprendido a fijarte primero?

—¡Lo siento! ¿De acuerdo? No tienes que hacer un gran escándalo.

Y, ese día, aprendió porque Izumi tenía el poder del viento. Quizás tuviese el afable don de ser suave como una brisa de primavera. Furiosa, sin embargo, era más temible que un huracán.

* * *

**N/A: **Después de que terminé de escribir esto, me di cuenta de que fácilmente podía ubicarse antes que el primer capítulo, _cronológicamente_ hablando. Creo que los OS no tendrán relación entre sí, en cuestiones de tiempo. Probablemente también sean independientes.

Siempre tuve la idea de que Kouichi e Izumi se llevarían muy bien, que serían grandes amigos. El motivo es sencillo porque... bueno, ella fue la primera persona del _grupo_ en darle palabras de animo en un momento que verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Algo similar a Daisuke y Ken en 02.


End file.
